


The Devil's Hand

by theoneleggedbicorn



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spanking, matt is a catholic, spare the rod, spoil the child, teenagers are teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneleggedbicorn/pseuds/theoneleggedbicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's been out terrorizing the grandmothers of Hell's Kitchen.  How will their resident devil respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - contains non sexual spanking of a minor by a superhero. I don't own anything relating to Marvel or its characters.

It started with his elderly neighbor, complaining to him one morning about some hooligan tossing eggs at her windows. Then there were the other signs – vandalized cars, fresh graffiti all over the outsides of buildings.

Karen and Foggy and gone back to visit some of Mrs. Cardenas’s friends and they had all reported the same thing: a teenager, probably 12 or 13, going around Hell’s Kitchen with spray paint, a baseball bat, and all the other tricks of the trade a boy had in his arsenal.

That had nothing at all to do with the resident devil. All Matt wanted to do was turn a metaphorical blind eye and let the poor kid have his fun until the police caught up to him.

But then Foggy came over and wouldn’t let up (“The grannies, Matt. Think of the grannies! What would Grandma Murdock say if she could see you now?”) until Matt swore he would keep an eye out.

Well, he’d kept his promise.

After stopping an attempted robbery he was walking around, looking for a discreet place to buy a cup of coffee when he stumbled upon the knucklehead himself, smashing in a car window.

“Kid! Stop that!” Matt grabbed the boy by his struggling collar.

“Woah…Daredevil?” His amazement quickly turned to protests. “I didn’t do nothin’! You gotta believe me, I was just fixing this old lady’s car, she asked me to, I swear!”

Matt dragged the kid over to a park bench and sat him down.

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Tyler,” the boy muttered.

“Well that’s a start. Now tell me why the hel-heck have you been going after old people? You like hurting people who can’t defend themselves from you?”

Tyler glared up at him, clearly unrepentant. “You can say ‘hell,’ you know, I’m not a baby.”

“Listen to me, Tyler,” Matt began seriously, “these people have gone through a whole lot of hell recently, and they don’t need any more of it. So you tell me why you’ve been doing this stuff, and maybe I’ll keep this between you and me instead of dropping you off at the police station.”

“Aw, man, come on! You’re supposed to be, like, cool. A superhero! Superheroes don’t rat people out, everyone knows that!”

“Tyler.”

“Ok, ok. It’s nothing that big. Just, my mom’s a nurse, and her boss is a real asshole – ”

“Watch your mouth, kid.”

“Well, he is! So a couple weeks ago he put her on the night shift. That bastard – uh, I mean that bad…person – knew she has two kids at home and another on the way! So I go to his house, and you know, he’s pretty old, so I figure he won’t wake up if I egg his house. Which got me thinking about how those oldsters are really the perfect target for pranks, because they go to sleep early and usually they take some kinda pill to keep ‘em in bed all night. Since my mom wasn’t home to stop me, I was like, ‘Why not?’”

“Why not? I’ll tell you why not. What you’re doing isn’t just pranks, Tyler. Smashing in windows, graffiti, those are crimes, and they hurt people. Whether it’s physically or financially, what you’re doing is injuring your community and it stops now, is that clear?”

“I never hurt anyone, man, honest! It was just a little fun! You’re not gonna beat me up, right?”

He had just intended to give him a stern lecture and be on his way, but the idea did have some merit…

Okay, he wasn’t _actually_ going to beat the kid up. He wasn’t Stick. But he was, he realized, a Catholic, and if there was one thing the nuns had taught him it was the whole ‘spare the rod, spoil the child’ business.

“Well, I guess I can’t treat you like I handle the usual criminals, can I?” The boy shook his head enthusiastically, sensing he’d be spared.

“That doesn’t mean I’m letting you walk away just yet. Actions have consequences, Tyler. You thought you’d get away with your crimes because they were relatively small, compared to the nightmares Hell’s Kitchen is used to. But you’ve made a lot of bad choices, kid, and I’m going to make sure you don’t stay on the path you’ve been going down. Because if you do? We’ll be right back here a decade from now only you’re going to be in a whole lot more trouble, maybe looking down the barrel of a gun at a dead body. You want that?”

“No, sir.” It was the first sign of regret he’d heard from the boy, and damn if it didn’t feel weird to be called ‘sir.’ Surprisingly enough, no one really took the time to treat Daredevil with respect when they were about to be introduced to his fists.

“Good. Then stand up.” Tyler got to his feet slowly. Matt sensed he was about to run away and grabbed his shoulder. “No running. You aren’t getting away from me or your poor decisions anytime soon.”

Taking Tyler’s seat on the bench, he pulled the boy over his knee, using his left arm to hold him down.

“Hey, man, what the hell are you doing? Hey! Stop that!” He tried to roll off Matt’s lap, grabbing the leg of his Daredevil suit to try and get leverage, but Matt held on to him firmly, wrapping his arm more tightly around the boy’s waist.

“Settle down, Tyler. You’re not going to change my mind that easily.” With that, Matt raised his hand and brought it crashing down on the awaiting backside.

“Owwww!” Tyler howled. “You can’t do that!”

“No?” Matt asked, delivering another mighty smack.

“Nooo! I’m not some little kid! I’m too old for this!” Tyler protested, indignant at this perceived injustice.

“I thought you didn’t want me to treat you like an adult?” By this point, Matt was steadily raining down heavy swats, cursing his blindness. It was maybe a bit harder than he’d expected to spank someone without being able to see them – not that he had much experience in the subject, anyway. At least Tyler’s pained shouts informed him that his hand was pretty accurate.

“I changed my mind! You can punch me! Anything would be better than this!” Tyler was squirming all over his lap, and Matt accidentally smacked his own thigh when Tyler successfully evaded the path of his hand.

Swearing internally, Matt lifted his right leg and pinned Tyler’s kicking legs between his own. “I don’t think you want that, buddy. Now hold still, we’re not nearly done here.”

“We’re not?” Tyler’s voice sounded panicked. “I’ve learned my lesson, I swear, man! You have to let me up!”

Matt put a little more of his strength behind the smacks, and Tyler’s cries became correspondingly louder. He was starting to sniffle, unused to such harsh treatment, and Matt had to harden his heart against the sound.

Remembering his own childhood chastisements in the orphanage, Matt knew he ought to wait until the kid’s defenses were down and he was more repentant before starting in on a lecture. With that in mind, Matt went on spanking for several minutes until Tyler’s sniffles had turned into cries.

“Why am I punishing you, Tyler?” He asked, following the routine the nuns had used when dealing out corporal punishment.

“Because you’re a dick!” Tyler blurted out.

“You know, kid, for someone who wants me to stop this spanking, you’re not helping yourself a whole lot,” Matt mused. He raised his left leg higher and shifted his focus to Tyler’s thighs, much to the boy’s displeasure.

“Ahhh, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! It’s kind of hard to think like this,” Tyler whined, his tears coming down harder.

“Is it? Maybe I can help you focus,” Matt answered grimly, and started laying down his heaviest smacks yet to the tops of Tyler’s thighs, where he knew the little miscreant would feel it sitting down for a few days. “Are you ready to answer now?”

“Yes! Yes! I was hurting other people’s stuff and that’s wrooong! Pleeeease, you have to stop!” Matt knew that in this position Tyler would say whatever he thought Matt wanted to hear, but he was determined to get his point across and so continued spanking, switching targets from Tyler’s thighs to his very sore backside.

“You’re right, it was wrong. Just because you didn’t attack a person doesn’t mean you didn’t hurt them. Many of your victims were frightened because of your actions. People deserve to feel safe in their own homes, and you took that away from them. How would you feel if someone did that to you and your family?”

“Bad, I guess,” Tyler’s guilty tone belied his blithe answer.

“And as for your reasoning behind this whole thing – the fact that someone was unkind to your mother doesn’t make it alright for you to take revenge on him, much less other innocent people. What do you think your mother would say if she knew about this?”

“Please, don’t tell her! She’d be so sad! She’d think it was all her fault but it wasn’t, it was miiiine!”

At this point, Tyler burst into a sobbing, contrite mess and slumped, boneless, over Matt’s thigh. Matt figured it was a good time to wrap up.

“Are you ever going to destroy or vandalize anyone else’s property again?” Matt asked, very ready to stop.

“Noooo! I promise I’ll never do anything bad again in my whole, whole life!” Tyler sobbed out.

“Good. I plan to hold you to that promise, kid. I better not hear any more reports of you going after old people, or anyone else,” Matt finished up with one last resounding smack and then lifted his right leg up, releasing Tyler’s trapped appendages.

He let the boy lay there crying for a moment, patting his back awkwardly in an attempt to calm him. When his sobs had died down somewhat Matt reached down and lifted Tyler back up then stood himself, unsure of how much comfort he’d need.

Tyler answered that question himself, wrapping his arms around Matt tightly and crying into his shoulder. Matt hugged him back, startled, and made shushing noises he hoped were comforting.

“Hey, you’re alright, tough guy. Shh, you’re ok.” Matt tried to imagine Stick holding him and making him feel better after he’d beat him up, but the idea was too unfathomable to take root in his mind.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Tyler cried, his words muffled by bullet-proof fabric.

Eventually Tyler stopped crying, and he ducked out of Matt’s grip, clearly embarrassed.

Matt hooked a gloved finger under the boy’s chin and raised his face to look him in the eye (or somewhere close to the eye, Matt couldn’t tell). “Listen to me, kid. As far as I’m concerned your slate his clean – I’m not going to tell your mother or the police and if someone does turn you in, I’ll put in a good word for you. But tomorrow you’re going to write a note to every person whose property you vandalized, apologizing and offering your help repairing the damage.”

“What? But you already punished me! That’s not fair!”

“It isn’t fair that you caused all that damage to people who are unable to defend themselves or do the repairs on their own. It is perfectly fair that you help them deal with the results of your actions,” Matt scolded. “You want to push me on this? I promise you, my arm isn’t tired.”

“No, I’ll do it,” Tyler muttered sulkily.

“Good. Remember, I’ll be watching you. Any more trouble and I won’t be so lenient.”

“You call that lenient?” Tyler squawked. “You almost killed me, my ass hurts so bad! I won’t be able to sit for the rest of my life!”

Matt chuckled. “Well then, I guess you’ll be staying on the straight and narrow from now on.”

Tyler looked at him, suddenly suspicious. “Why did you come after me, anyway? I thought you only went after really bad guys.”

Shrugging slightly, Matt replied. “It’s a whole lot easier to catch someone before they become a really bad guy. Now come on, you’d better be getting home.”

He walked Tyler to the street corner, and the boy assured him he could get home from there.

“Straight home, Tyler, understand? No detours along the way,” Matt warned.

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Man, I could sue you for assault, you know,” Tyler grumbled, still occasionally reaching back to rub his blazing bottom.

“Oh really? Well, it just so happens I know these two amazing lawyers,” Matt chuckled, before ruffling Tyler’s hair and leaping up the nearest fire escape. The devil of Hell’s Kitchen, he figured, had done enough good for one night.


End file.
